


Spring ReSprung

by Morieris



Category: Ever After High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morieris/pseuds/Morieris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are HUGE Spring Unsprung Spoilers here people. Mild disordered eating and trauma here too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring ReSprung

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a warning for disordered eating and trauma. Again, BIG spoilers.

The land is slowly growing gray, rapidly taking over the colorful Spring Fairest. The wheel slows to a slump, the happy chattering grows to one listless sigh. 

Holly is cowering when it overcomes her, Raven looking scared and angry, Cerise is trying to push Briar away - but all Briar does is stare at Apple, heartbroken.

Apple can do nothing to stop it. She could, but she  _refuses_  to. She does more than refuse - she laughs, long and loud and hard. 

She's still laughing when -

* * *

 

It's darkness. Apple wasn't standing at the Spring Fairest but is instead laying in her plush bed back in her dorm. Her heart pounded and she was shaking.

"Ohh...not again." 

The dream had occurred most nights after the events of the Spring Fairest. Sometimes Raven had heard her tossing and crying out and shook her gently out of sleep, holding her and reminding her that everything was okay, everything was over, how Kitty and the Wonderlanders had saved them all.

Not tonight though. Not at 1:53 in the morning. She just had her embroidered pillow to hug and cry into.

* * *

 

Back at school, no one blamed Apple. In fact, everyone is extra nice to her, for even after this foul deed, who could ever blame The Fairest of Them All?

_But how could I have done that? Hurt the land and world I love so very much? Are...are my convictions not strong enough? Do I really_ not _love Ever After the way I claim? Wouldn't_ love _have prevented me from doing that?_  

She entered the Castleteria alone. She wasn't quite sure where Briar had gone -it had been hard for her to drag herself out of her thoughts as of late - maybe Briar just didn't want to be friends anymore -

"Hello Apple White."

She jumped. Kitty Cheshire had appeared in front of her, looking up through clear eyes.

"Good morning, Kitty! What's up?"

The Wonderlander shuffled her feet and looked away. "I wanted to say...I'm sorry for the book."

"Wait." Apple stopped cold. "You did that?"

"Well - no, no! My mother did. As a...'joke'." Her pigtails snaked up into the air and made sarcastic air quotes. "But it wasn't funny, and it almost destroyed ... our home. Ever After."

She had remembered changing after reading that riddle. It wasn't her fault at all, but that of wicked magic.

"Thank you, Kitty. But really, I stole Lizzie's book, I had the plan to block the well. The magic may have encouraged me, but I went along with it. Everyone tried to stop me, but..." Tears filled Apple's eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, or a big article would be in the Ever After Times. 

Kitty took her hand, long blue nails lightly scratching her arm. "Listen to me, Highness. You're sorry. That's it. Everyone sees how you've changed, how much it hurts, but as we say in Wonderland,  _'Bread brisk breaks bread basks'._

When Apple just blinked back, Kitty continued. "It means 'You do what you do best.' And you help people, Apple White." She smiled her cheshire grin and disappeared.

Through the sparkles, Apple saw Ashlynn sitting over her food, looking sick, and she hurried over.

"Hey...Ash? What's up? Where's Hunter?" 

"Oh! H-hey, Apple, um...Hunter, he's not feeling too well. Might be...the food -"

"Do I need to get the chefs over to remake it? Is there meat?"

At the word  _meat_ , Ashlynn, shuddered and burst into tears. Realizing what she said, Apple put her arm around Ashlynn "I'm so sorry - "

"I  _ate_ animals. I might have known that c-cow!  _How could I?"_

"Ashlynn. Going against your beliefs unwillingly...that's painful. I know. It's like how could you throw away your lifestyle so easily - but it wasn't your fault. _You didn't know what that book would do."_

Eventually Ashlynn stopped shaking. She wiped her eyes and looked at Apple. "I still feel just...awful."

"Here, do you think you feel like eating some almonds?" Apple grabbed the cup and pushed it toward her. "I think we should go see the Nurse Fairies together and talk about it, okay?" 

After a moment, Ashlynn picked up the cup in one hand and Apple's hand with the other. "I think that would help... a lot."

As the two girls made their way out of the hall, a little grin appeared in the balcony and disappeared. 


End file.
